the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Trials of the Mirwood Ranger
Introduction The Trials of the Mirwood Ranger are a series of tasks and feats that a Ranger Apprentice of the Ranger Order of Mirwood must complete before being accepted as a Ranger. They have undergone several revisions as the Rangers have adapted to the ever shifting needs of the Duchy and Kingdom. The current set of Trials were designed by [[Thomas Reignsford|'Ranger-Lord Thomas Reignsford']]. Authors and contributors of previous editions are listed below. Credits and Special Mentions: * Caiterina Stonewall, Ranger Lady of Mirwood. * Brandon Hood, Ranger Knight of Mirwood. * Grayloth Ke'tar, Ranger Knight of Mirwood. * Piper Cohen, Ranger of Mirwood. Core Requirements Those seeking apprenticeship within the Order must meet the following baseline requirements: * Have good standing within the First Regiment. * Be of good moral character and practice. * Have and practice respect for the laws of nature and man. * Be able to undergo intense physical and mental training. * Be willing to endure and pass the Trials of the Mirwood Ranger. * Be willing to keep and protect the secrets of the Order at all costs. Trial Failure If at any point a Ranger Apprentice fails to complete any part of their training, the Trials will be suspended until satisfactory re-training can be concluded. If an apprentice requests to discontinue their training, the apprentice in question will be dropped from the course with no questions asked. If a former apprentice wishes to undertake the Trials of the Mirwood Ranger again at some point later in the future, he or she must have the approval of the Ranger Lord of Mirwood. Mirwood Ranger Trials In addition to having knowledge of and abiding by the Code of Ethics, the candidate must be willing and able to undertake the Trials of the Mirwood Ranger, which consists of five Trials that each apprentice must complete and master. Each Trial constitutes a major portion of what skill sets the Order expects from its members. It is the Apprentice's duty to learn as much as he or she can from their respective mentors so that the apprentice will be able to confidently pass the Trials. After the completion of a Trial, an Apprentice is considered to have mastered that portion of their training and will be eligible to move onto the next. Upon completing all of the Trials, and if deemed worthy enough after thorough evaluation from his or her mentor, the Apprentice will be inducted as a full member of the Ranger Order of Mirwood. Token of Apprenticeship Before any trial is taken by one aspiring to join the Rangers of Mirwood, they must first take on the ceremonial task of obtaining a Token of Apprenticeship. Once approved to take on the Trials as a Ranger Apprentice, the apprentice will be instructed by their mentor to craft from natural resources a talisman symbolizing a trait the Apprentice values or aspires to emulate. Examples of talismans may include a bear claw necklace for strength, an eagle feather hair pin for keen perception, or a vine woven into a bracelet or ring for resilience in the face of adversity, etc. The Apprentice shall keep this talisman with them throughout their Trials. Trial of the Blade To protect the realm, one must effectively wield the “tools of the trade”. The Apprentice must demonstrate an above average proficiency with a bow at the Oakhall archery range under various circumstances and difficulties. Afterward, they will engage with their mentor in a Blunted Weapons Spar utilizing representatives of a Ranger’s standard issue weapons. Though victory is not mandatory for successful completion, the Apprentice must put up a “good fight”. On successful completion, the mentor will issue to the Apprentice a Ranger’s Recurve Bow, a Hand Crossbow, a Reaving Handaxe, a Ranger Longknife, and a Combat Knife. practice & spar - d20 (multiple (4-5) targets, increasing difficulty via range and/or “shielded”) plus 3/3 d20 duel spar Trial of the Survivalist Part of a Ranger’s duties will occasionally include prolonged Reconnaissance of a target in hostile environments. Survivability and Self-sufficiency in harsh conditions is paramount to mission completion. The Mentor will accompany the Apprentice to a remote location and provide them with one flare gun and shot in case of emergencies. The Apprentice will also have with them the standard Field Kit, with only one day’s worth of rations. The Apprentice is to then be left to set up their own camp and remain in the area for three full days. Survival and success will depend on the Apprentice providing themselves with food, water, and shelter for the duration. The Mentor will withdraw far enough away to avoid contact but still be able to promptly respond to a flare. At the end of the third day, the Mentor will return to the Apprentice’s camp and assess the situation. If the Apprentice has successfully passed, they will be issued their standard Ranger uniform except the cloak RP in the wilderness for three days. Trial of the Infiltrator Stealth is a Ranger’s greatest asset. Many lives can be spared or lost by deeds done unknown in the shadows. This Trial will test the Apprentice’s ability to enter a “hostile” location and either place or remove an item of interest without being discovered. The Mentor will determine the location and the object of interest, providing said item if placement is the objective. Success is determined by Mentor’s judgement after completion of objective. event of item retrieval/placement in hostile location (e.g. Jasperlode Mine, Mosh’Ogg Ogre Mound, The Rotting Orchard, etc). Points deducted for each mob aggro’d/killed. Trial of the Pathfinder The difference between victory and failure on the battlefield could shift based on the quality of reconnaissance provided to the commanders of the army and tactical use of that information. A Ranger must be able to discover information that can give the army an advantage and/or hinder enemy forces. Obscure land routes that hasten travel, potential ambush sites, weaknesses in enemy defenses, or Targets of Opportunity via unguarded supplies or enemy command; these are just a few examples of information a Ranger should recognize and relay to Command. The Apprentice and Mentor will travel to an encampment of hostile forces within the Eastern Kingdoms. The Apprentice will recon the area, noting and mapping details they deem important to provide tactical advantage in the event of an assault. The Mentor will provide over-watch and access the Apprentice’s capabilities to determine success or failure of the Trial. draw and intel gathering of hostile location in game. (e.g. Moonbrook, Dreadmaul Rock, Render’s Valley, etc.) "Artistic Quality" of created map will not be a determining factor, but location and markers should be identifiable. Trial of the Assassin Like the saying “A stitch in time saves nine",'' the end of one life can save countless others. Swift and silent execution of a target can bring disarray to an enemy command structure, cripple/disable a vital component to the enemies plan, or sometimes even cause the enemy forces to fracture/retreat. With the Ranger-Lord’s approval, the Mentor and Apprentice will track down and eliminate a “High Value Target”, leaving little to no evidence of their presence. The Mentor will verify elimination of target and conclude success or failure of the Trial.'' (Discord RP based on provided in-game location and a target.) Graduation On completion of all Trials, The Ranger-Lord will host a celebratory event in honor of the Apprentice passing the Trials at Oakhall. The newly anointed Ranger will be handed a shovel and instructed to bury their Token of Apprenticeship, signifying the end of their Apprenticeship and reminding them of the cycle of life, that all things eventually return to the earth from which it came. The Ranger-Lord will present the new Ranger with the mottled, green cloak and oak-leaf clasp that identifies them as a full-fledged Ranger of Mirwood. Ranger Cloak Category:Ranger Order of Mirwood Category:Documents